


Yoko

by seekingferret



Category: Chuck - Fandom
Genre: Community: daysofawesome, Gen, Jewish Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/pseuds/seekingferret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Days of Awesome Prompt: Betrayal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoko

"What do you mean you can't play? We have a gig tonight!"

"I told you, Jeff. I can't play on Yom Kippur. It's against the Torah."

"You're breaking up the band, man!"

"Uh... maybe Morgan can play the gig."

"No, he can't. I'm pretty sure tonight's a masturbating to pictures of Ellie night."

"Damnit, Jeff! I didn't need to know that."

"You're breaking up the band, man!"


End file.
